Sonic Generations~NAP Style
Plot A mysterious being known as the Time Eater has attacked the past and present as well as taken Sonic's friends and loved ones. Now he and those remaining must work together with their past selves to combat the Time Eater. Cast Playables *Classic & Modern Sonic (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Tails (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Knuckles (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Amy Rose (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Nack (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Psycho (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Batula (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Banjo & Kazooie (Modern Unlockables) *Classic & Modern Manic (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Sonia (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Sally (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Sleet (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Nic (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Conker (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Swiper (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Maximus (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Mary (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Smart Ass (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Stupid (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Wheezy (Modern Unlockable) *Classic & Modern Greasy (Modern Unlockable) *Nemesis (Unlockable) *Buster (Unlockable) *Babs (Unlockable) *Plucky (Unlockable) *Hampton (Unlockable) *Fifi (Unlockable) *Shirley the Loon (Unlockable) *Billy (Unlockable) *Mandy (Unlockable) *Jet (Unlockable) *Wave (Unlockable) *Storm (Unlockable) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Unlockable) *Anakin Skywalker (Unlockable) *Courage *Shirly *Maximus III *Sakura IQ *Hiram (Unlockable) *Mickey (Unlockable) *Donald (Unlockable) *Goofy (Unlockable) *Key Rocker (Unlockable) *Ultra Koopa/Bowser (Unlockable) *Blaze (Unlockable) *Jimmy Kudo (Unlockable) *Ultra Koopa Jr./Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) *Rouge (Unlockable) *Vector (Unlockable) *Espio (Unlockable) *Charmy (Unlockable) *Sarah (Unlockable) *Cream & Cheese (Unlockable) *Argit (Unlockable) *Delta (Unlockable) *Rocky (Unlockable) *Bullwinkle (Unlockable) *Carl Cockroach (Unlockable) *Wander & Sylvia (Unlockable) *Child Tron Bonne (Unlockable) Others aka Unplayable Cast *Commissioner Gordon *Classic & Modern Von Kriplespac *Mysterious Helper (will be revealed in Him's Playhouse Ep 4) *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Classic & Modern Kayla Von Kriplespac *Classic & Modern Aleena *Control Freak *Calamity Coyote *Marine *Mr. Bump? *Mr. Grumpy? *Miss Chatterbox *Miss Whoops *Miss Calamity *Mr. Happy *Miss Sunshine *Mr. Nervous? *Miss Scary? *Mr. Rude? *Miss Naughty? *Mr. Fussy? *Mr. Messy? *Mr. Tickle? *Mr. Scatterbrain? *Miss Helpful *Mr. Small *Mr. Nosy *Classic & Modern Dingo *Classic & Modern Rodent? *Grim? *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Admiral DeGill *Hercule *Videl *Sarge *Yamaki *Digimon 01 & 02 Cast *Classic & Modern Chris Thorndyke *Classic & Modern Helen *Foulfellow *Gideon *Horace *Mac *Frankie *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Fuzzy Lumpkins? *Julayla? *Bloo? *Eduardo? *Wilt? *Coco? *Tikal? *Madam Foster *Angelica *Chuckie *Slimer *Cherry Lumpkins? *Berry Lumpkins? *Adelaine *Minnie *Daisy *Clarabelle *Speedy Gonzales & Past Selves *Irwin *Classic & Modern Berri *Classic & Modern Mina Mongoose *Max Sr. *Kikyo *Inez *Koopalings *Sora *Juniper Lee *Danny Fenton *Ariel *Mrs. Brisby *Martin Brisby *Timothy Brisby? *Jenny McBide? *Cynthia Brisby *Teresa Brisby *Cosmo *Fiona *Scourge *Miles *Alicia *Buns *Patch *Boomer *Rosie *Sylvia Hedgehog *Menace Hedgehog *Serena/Sailor Moon *Amy/Sailor Mercury *Raye/Sailor Mars *Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Mina/Sailor Venus *Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *Darian/Tuxedo Mask *Danny Cat *Sawyer Cat *Oliver *Dooplis *Beldam *Marlyn *Vivian *Reiko *Padme *Shmi Skywalker *MetalSeadramon *Master Viper *Sylvester Jr. *Krypto, Streaky, & Ace *Rita & Runt *Gennai *Heather *Don Karnage *Lula *Hobbes *EB & Easter Bunny *Donkey *Cast of Chowder *UPDATE: Order of Ixis Members? Rivals/Antagonists/Bosses *Shadow the Hedgehog (Unlockable Playable) *Silver the Hedgehog (Unlockable Playable) *Classic & Modern Metal Sonic *Perfect Chaos *Biolizard *Gruntilda *GMP *Heinrich *The Experiment *Classic & Modern Eggman *Chairface *Sedusa *Marvin & Martian Queen *Mechanicat & Snooky ??? *Don Weazo *Anti-Nack/Dominos *Betty *Delete *Ratigan *Kate? *Jeff the Spider *Mordecai *Rigby *Warren T. Rat *Snake? *Leomon *Ogremon *Wizardmon *Brandy *Sheriff of Nottingham *Meowth *Dr. Viper *Black Mamba *Tai Lung *Luke *Leia *Fidget? *Moe? *Julien *Maurice *Mort *Cast of MLP: FIM *Namine *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Servebots *Harvey All those with a ? on it means whether these characters should appear or not and those not in the ??? category means whether it's finalized or not. Stages World-Game (Statue Captive) Character to Use First Time *Green Hill Zone-Sonic 1 (Modern Sonic, Modern Batula, Modern Nack, Modern Psycho, ???) Classic Sonic *Spring Yard Zone-Sonic 1 (Modern Toon Patrol) *Star Light Zone-Sonic 1 (Modern Mina, Modern Sally, Rita, Runt, ???) Tron, Bowser Jr., & Mr. Bump *Scrap Brain Zone-Sonic 1 (Modern Manic, Modern Sonia, Modern Aleena) *Emerald Hill Zone-Sonic 2 (Modern Tails, Modern Rodent, Modern Ze Professor (secretly), Modern Kayla (secretly)) Modern Sonic *Chemical Plant Zone-Sonic 2 (Gordon, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, ???) Modern Tails & Modern Batula *Casino Night Zone-Sonic 2 (???, ???, Inez, Jimmy Kudo, ???) *Wing Fortress Zone-Sonic 2 (Timothy, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, ???) *Palmtree Panic Zone-Sonic CD (Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Shmi, ???) *Wacky Workbench-Sonic CD (Shadow Sirens, Dooplis, ???) *Collision Chaos-Sonic CD (Jenny, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, ???) *Stardust Speedway-Sonic CD (Modern Amy, Cosmo, Mordecai, Rigby, ???) Modern Amy *Angel Island Zone-Sonic 3 (Hercule, Videl, Sarge, Yamaki, ???) Modern Knuckles *Icecap Zone-Sonic 3 (may possibly have SA snowboard element) (Mrs. Brisby, Luke, Leia, Justin, ???) *Carnival Night-Sonic 3 (Mr. Nervous, Miss Scary, Eustace, Muriel, ???) *Launch Base-Sonic 3 (Mr. Grumpy, ???, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Whoops, ???) *Mushroom Hill Zone-Sonic & Knuckles (???) *Flying Battery Zone-Sonic & Knuckles (???) *Sandopolis-Sonic & Knuckles (???) *Sky Sanctuary Zone-Sonic & Knuckles (Modern Knuckles, Calamity Coyote, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, ???) Classic Knuckles *Turquoise Hill-Sonic Chaos (Digimon 02 Cast, ???) *Gigalopolis-Sonic Chaos (Chris, Helen, Rocky, Bullwinkle, ???) *Aqua Plant-Sonic Chaos (Martin, Teresa, Cynthia, Lil' Sneezer, ???) *Electric Egg-Sonic Chaos (Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, ???) *Treasure Cove-Banjo-Kazooie (Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy, Banjo, Kazooie, ???) *Clanker's Cavern-Banjo-Kazooie (Argit, Buster, Plucky, Hampton, ???) *Click Clock Wood-Banjo-Kazooie (???) *Freezeezy Peak-Banjo-Kazooie (Digimon 01 Cast, ???) *Great Turquoise-Sonic Triple Trouble (???) *Sunset Park-Sonic Triple Trouble (Nic, Sleet, Dingo, Don, ???) Classic Nack & Classic Psycho *Meta Junglira-Sonic Triple Trouble (???) *Robotnik Winter-Sonic Triple Trouble (???) *Poloy Forest-Tails Adventure (???) *Lake Rocky-Tails Adventure (???) *Crystal Lake-Tails Adventure (???) *Battle Fortress-Tails Adventure (???) *Panic Puppet-Sonic 3D Blast (???) *Volcano Valley-Sonic 3D Blast (???) *Rusty Ruins-Sonic 3D Blast (???) *Gene Gadget-Sonic 3D Blast (???) *Glitter Gulch Mine-Banjo-Tooie (Delta, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, ???) *Jolly Roger's Lagoon-Banjo-Tooie (Babylon Rogues, Jeff, ???) Classic Banjo & Classic Kazooie *Grunty Industries-Banjo-Tooie (???) *Cauldron Keep-Banjo-Tooie (???) *Bats Tower-Conker's BFD (Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Fidget, ???) *Uga Buga-Conker's BFD (???) *Spooky-Conker's BFD (Hiram, Adelaine, Conker, Berri, ???) Classic Batula, Classic Sonia, Classic Manic, & Classic Conker *Heist-Conker's BFD (Carl, Mr. Bump, Bowser, Bowser Jr., ???) Modern Conker, Modern Nack, Modern Psycho, & Babylon Rogues *Twinkle Park-Sonic Adventure (Wander, Sylvia, Harvey, ???) *Speed Highway-Sonic Adventure (Gennai, Heather, Cream, Cheese, ???) Modern Sonic *Casinopolis-Sonic Adventure (Max Sr., Kikyo, Warren, Mary, ???) *Emerald Coast-Sonic Adventure (???) *City Escape-Sonic Adventure 2 (Rouge, Sarah, Shadow (secretly), ???) Modern Nack & Modern Psycho *Metal Harbor-Sonic Adventure 2 (???) *Radical Highway-Sonic Adventure 2 (???) Shadow *White Jungle-Sonic Adventure 2 (???) *Sky Deck-Sonic Heroes (???) *Seaside Hill-Sonic Heroes (Espio, Control Freak, Miss Calamity, Miss Helpful, ???) Classic Sonic *Casino Park-Sonic Heroes (???) *Egg Fleet-Sonic Heroes (???) *Westopolis-Shadow (Maximus, Nemesis, Ratigan, Kate, ???) *Circus Park-Shadow (???) *Cryptic Castle-Shadow (???) *The ARK-Shadow (???) *White Acropolis-Sonic 2006 (???) *Flame Core-Sonic 2006 (Modern Swiper, Key Rocker, ???) *Radical Train-Sonic 2006 (???) *Crisis City-Sonic 2006 (Blaze, Silver (secretly), ???) Silver & Blaze *Sand Oasis-Secret of the Rings (???) *Pirate Storm-Secret of the Rings (Don Karnage, Meowth, Dr. Viper, Black Mamba, ???) *Evil Foundry-Secret of the Rings (???) *Night Palace-Secret of the Rings (???) *Water Palace-Sonic Rush (???) *Mirage Road-Sonic Rush (???) *Night Carnival-Sonic Rush (???) *Dead Line-Sonic Rush (???) *Blizzard Peaks-Sonic Rush Adventure (???) *Coral Cave-Sonic Rush Adventure (???) *Sky Babylon-Sonic Rush Adventure (???) *Machine Labyrinth-Sonic Rush Adventure (Slimer, Marine, Lula, Reiko, ???) *Banjoland-Nuts & Bolts (???) *Terrarium of Terror-Nuts & Bolts (???) *Nutty Acres-Nuts & Bolts (???) Modern Banjo & Modern Kazooie *Jiggosseum-Nuts & Bolts (???) *Crimson Carnival-Sonic Unleashed (???) *Rooftop Run-Sonic Unleashed (???) *Dragon Road-Sonic Unleashed (???) *Skyscraper Scamper-Sonic Unleashed (Vector, ???) Classic & Modern Sleet *Shrouded Forest-Black Knight (???) *The Cauldron-Black Knight (???) *Crystal Cave-Black Knight (???) *Camelot Castle-Black Knight (???) *Tropical Resort-Sonic Colors (???) *Sweet Mountain-Sonic Colors (???) *Terminal Velocity-Sonic Colors (???) *Planet Wisp-Sonic Colors (Charmy, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosy, Admiral DeGill, ???) Classic & Modern Sonic and Tails Bonus Stages aka Mini Games (Game Type) *Casino Night Zone-Sonic 2 (Pinball) *Toxic Caves-Sonic Spinball (Pinball) *Casinopolis Nights Pinball-Sonic Adventure (Pinball) *Casinopolis Sonic Pinball-Sonic Adventure (Pinball) *Radical City-Sonic R (Racing) *Sand Ruins-Sonic Riders (Gear Flying) *Mobius Strip-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Gear Flying) *Metal City-Sonic Free Riders (Gear Flying) *Showdown Town-Nuts & Bolts (Treasure Hunt) *Rock Solid-Conker's BFD (Dancing) *The Vault-Conker's BFD (Beat-Em Up Treasure Hunt) *Gruntilda's Furnace Fun-Banjo-Kazooie (Quiz) (More to come) Rival Fight Zone (Game)-Character aka Boss Battle-Colored Emerald *Stardust Speedway Bad Future (Sonic CD)-Classic Metal Sonic-Magenta Chaos *Final Rush (Sonic Adventure 2)-Shadow-Yellow Chaos *Crisis City (Sonic 2006)-Silver-Clear Chaos *Launch Base Zone (Sonic 3)-Big Arm-Blue Sol *Death Egg (Sonic 2)-Death Egg Robot-Green Chaos *Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-Perfect Chaos-Blue Chaos *Cannon's Core (Sonic Adventure 2)-Biolizard-Red Sol *Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes)-Egg Emperor-Yellow Sol *Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed)-Egg Dragoon-Cyan Chaos *The Lair Roof (Banjo-Kazooie)-Gruntilda-Magenta Sol *Sloprano (Conker's BFD)-GMP-Clear Sol (This makes a bit more sense) (Censored due to language) *Heist (Conker's BFD)-Modern Von Kriplespac (controlling Heinrich)-Green Sol *It's War (Conker's BFD)-Classic Von Kriplespac (controlling the Experiment) & Tediz-Cyan Sol *White Space (Sonic Generations) & Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes)-Modern Metal Sonic-Red Chaos *Center of Time (Sonic Generations)-Time Eater (Final Boss) (More to Come) Trivia *Main Antagonists: Time Eater, Classic & Modern Eggman *This is to be an extended version of the Sonic Generations game with levels that never made it in the original version. *This episode reunites most of the main and major cast of the entire Nack & Psycho franchise up to this point from Nack and Psycho vs the World to here. *It's revealed that Rouge and Sarah are pregnant, thus do not participate in the action. *Sonic.exe briefly returns, but Nack finally takes his vengenace. More to come... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Adaptions Category:Episodes Category:Roles